Cartas a un amor no correspondido
by DFiorelly
Summary: Escribió sobre él porque era una manera de ponerle punto a final a todo. Deseaba la paz de sentirse completamente feliz por lo que ahora tenía. Ahora tenía un mundo, al que él no pertenecía... AU SASUSAKU


Hola **:)**

He estado inspirada estos días así que les dejo este pequeño one-shot que espero les guste :D

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, está historia, mía.

 **Advertencia :** Universo alterno

* * *

Los recuerdos la invadieron de repente mientras caminaba al gran salón de su hogar. Así como todos, en aquel día. Ella tenía muchas cosas guardadas en su alma con candado que solo las cartas que escribiría, lograrían desahogar.

Entró a la estancia, mientras buscaba el sobre que nunca envío cuando debía y el cual contenía un papel en blanco por las palabras que nunca se atrevió a decir. Con la pluma en la mano, empezó su confesión, retrocediendo muchos años atrás en el presente, pero reviviendo las sensaciones de lo vivido…

 _Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Tenía en ese entonces 6 años, pero enseguida supe que tu sonrisa me cautivó. Que aquella mañana de cielo gris donde me ofreciste tu paraguas para cubrirme de la torrencial lluvia que bañaba el patio de la estación de policías, quedaría grabada para siempre en mi memoria. Que serías alguien demasiado importante en mi vida._

 _Irónico._

 _Me enamoré de un chico a los seis años. Uno que además, era ocho 6 años mayor que yo._

 _Era irónico, pero de eso consistía la vida. De ironías._

 _Siendo el hijo del oficial encargado del caso de asesinato de mi padre. Mi debilidad de niña llorona flaqueó ante los sentimientos que tuve por ti desde que te conocí. Tu comportamiento cariñoso cuando con lágrimas en las mejillas, corrí a tu lado. Tu atención luego cuando te volví a ver, el día del juicio. Te convirtieron en mi primer amor. El primer amor, tanto, como la primera ilusión que tuve._

 _Me ofreciste tu amistad cuando más lo necesité._

 _Me diste un hombro donde llorar, cuando el juicio terminó._

 _Te convertiste; además, en un hermano mayor cuando descubrí que casualmente íbamos a la misma escuela. Me protegiste de las bromas de los demás frente a la niña huérfana que era y de la que todos lanzaban se burlaban por su situación. Me protegiste de la soledad que calaba fuerte en mi alma por sentirme diferente. De las lágrimas que derramaba cada vez que recordaba aquel funesto día. Los disparos resonaban en mi mente con la horrible escena del crimen que presencié. Pero, tú reparaste el dolor brindándome tus hombros y escuchándome._

 _Con el tiempo, crecimos. Eras algo similar a un amigo y hermano. Siempre ahí, siempre presente. En todo momento. Jugábamos, reíamos, nos bromeábamos, pero el tiempo no pasó en vano. Y un día lo descubrí. Tenía catorce años cuando recibí la funesta noticia. Puedes imaginar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Ese dolor punzante que quebró mi voz. El dolor de oír a mi corazón partiéndose en pedazos. Yo te amaba, pero tú amabas a otra. Otra, mayor que yo; Otra, mejor que una niña._

 _Tu novia me alejaba de tu lado._

 _Te sentí perdido por mucho tiempo, pese a que siempre llegabas a casa. Y muchas veces con "ella". Ella que me odiaba y no se molestaba en disimularlo._

 _Sola vacía, así me sentía. Sin una esperanza de un mañana juntos. Pues tú la amabas. Se notaba._

 _Mi chico ideal perdido. Mi primera ilusión rota en todo sentido. Acurrucada en posición fetal, estuve muchas veces con los ojos aguados pensando en lo feliz que eras con ella. Pensando en cómo le hablabas de amor a ella. En como ella se convertía en tu mundo, mientras yo cada vez giraba más fuerte lejos de tu órbita. Tú… eras mi universo; y yo… Me alejé de ti. Mi orbita giró lejos de ti._

 _Yo…_

 _Eras mi primer amor._

 _La ilusión de una niña. Que se convierte en mujer._

 _Con quince años bien cumplidos, las cosas parecieron mejorar. Me seguían molestando y sintiendo pena por "La huérfana", pero no importó. Llegó una niña. Linda y risueña. La primera amiga que tuve, después de ti. Ino._

 _Ino, era alguien confiable. Tanto,_ _que en poco tiempo se convirtió en mi confidente. Fue la primera a la que le confié mi gran secreto. Que… Estaba enamorada de ti. Lo descubrió un día, pero no como cualquiera, fue en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis_. _Partíamos el pastel cuando pronuncié tu nombre en voz alta como deseo al soplar las velas. Desde ese momento no paró hasta que le confesé que te amaba. Que estaba enamorada hasta los huesos del que muchos pensaban era solo un hermano mayor para mí. Dijo que me ayudaría a conquistarte, pero no funcionó._

 _Salí con chicos, pero nadie me produjo la emoción suficiente que cuando tenía tu compañía. Lo hacía para olvidarte, o para probar si te ponías un poco celoso de la presencia de otro hombre pululando a mí alrededor._

 _Tonta._

 _Así y patética me sentía._

 _En mi cumpleaños número 17, me invitaste a salir. Debíamos celebrar por mi pronta conversión a ciudadana. Eso me dijiste. Me ilusioné demasiado aquel día. Me puse lo más bonita que podía solo para que me vieras a mí. Y dejaras de verme como una simple niña._

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegaste con ella. Al parecer la cena de solo dos personas sería de tres. Ella también estaba invitada. La insulsa rubia decolorada y de raíces oscuras, también nos acompañaría aquel día en el que me había formado la idea de confesarte mi amor._

 _El lugar estuvo abarrotado de gente. Los comensales iban de un lado a otro. Trajeron mi comida favorita, pero no pude disfrutar del sabor. Tu novia empezó a hacerte arrumacos en la mesa y tú a correspondérselos. Ella disfrutaba las caricias que yo siempre había anhelado desde pequeña. Ella disfrutaba tus besos, mientras yo no los podía tener. Ella era tu mundo mientras yo una estrella girando alejada a años luz de ti. Ella era tu todo, mientras yo una simple conocida._

 _El postre supo amargo cuando me lo llevé a los labios. Trataste de animar el ambiente con tu perfecto sentido del humor. Echaste muchas bromas que me divirtieron, pero no me distrajeron, cuando ella presionaba tu mano sobre la mesa y tú la sonreías complacido. Tenía unos celos horribles de verla a tu lado, pero me lo guardé. Así como los sentimientos por ti._

 _Cuando terminamos la cena, me llevaste a casa. Me despedí de ti, tanto como de ella. Al subir a mi habitación lloré por muchas horas. Desde ese día comprendí que tú nunca serías de mí. Que debía olvidarte aunque doliera demasiado el proceso._

 _Los meses siguieron pasando, uno, tras otro. Ese mismo año terminé mi preparatoria. Y con 18 años cumplidos y la decisión de olvidarme de ti, me marché de esa ciudad. Fui a la capital donde estudié mi pasión por la medicina. Aunque fue difícil, siempre recordaba nuestra despedida el día que me marché. Y las palabras que se atoraban en mi garganta al no confesarte la realidad de mis sentimientos por ti. Me fui sin decirte que te amaba y eso, en los primeros años, en los que estudié, me torturó como no tienes idea._

 _Dos años después de que me asenté en aquella universidad, lo conocí a él. Era demasiado guapo, aunque a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Era mi paciente de los días de prácticas. Un chico con muchos problemas en la cabeza al que ayudé con esmero. Había llegado una noche al hospital donde hacía mi guardia de interno con una sobre dosis de droga en el cuerpo. Tenía el corazón roto como yo. Me había enterado solo hacía unos días por tu boca que ella había dado a luz a la primera hija de ambos, me dolió saberlo, tú ya habías formado una familia con la mujer que amabas mientras yo no podía olvidarme de ti. Ese paciente, se volvió la distracción que necesitaba para dejar de pensarte y darle vueltas a la felicidad que habías encontrado, sin mí. Lo ayudé mucho, me metí en su vida, pese a que siempre era hostil con mi presencia. Nos peleamos mucho las primeras semanas, luego, él empezó a hacerme parte de la suya. Nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, nos conectamos._

 _Dejé de amarte y empecé a amarlo a él. Él me hizo sentir lo que algún día soñé con sentir contigo. Sanó mi corazón herido, mientras yo curaba el suyo. Juntos nos sanamos. Juntos nos curamos. Y como paradoja del destino, juntos marcamos una vida al lado del otro._

 _Ahora que lo veo todo desde otra perspectiva, pienso en las vueltas que da la vida. Lo rápido que cambian las cosas. Te amé, pero ahora ya no es así. Nunca te lo confesé, pero veme aquí desahogando en estas letras lo que siempre quise confesarte, pero jamás me atreví. Te amé con locura y ahora que lo pienso, sin sentimientos de niña enamorada, sé que quizá si me hubiera atrevido hubiera sido diferente, que quizá algo hubiera cambiado o tal vez, no. No sé lo que sentías por mí, pero ahora no importa. No importa porque él me enseñó lo que es sentirse correspondido. Lo tengo a él, así como tú, la tienes a ella._

 _Ahora y siempre, te desearé lo mejor._

 _Gracias por haber cuidado de mí y enseñarme a sentir el amor. Aunque, no sé si fue correspondido de tu parte._

 _Te quiero, querido hermanito mayor._

 _Sakura._

Dobló el papel y lo metió en el sobre. Se sentía tan bien desahogar ese amor que nunca tuvo, pero anheló. Que no fue correspondido, pero siempre estuvo presente. Era como una carga que dejaba al vacío y aligeraba su alma.

Sacó aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, mientras se erguía y acomodaba el sobre en uno de los libros más antiguos de la biblioteca. Su esposo la conocía muy bien, pero no deseaba que leyera el contenido de la carta.

Su abultado vientre chocó un poco contra la superficie de madera del lugar. Su bebé estaba dándole señales de que estaba ahí con ella. Le dio una caricia a través del vestido de maternidad. Pronto vería su hermosa carita como con su primera hija. Habían pasado 10 años desde que había terminado su carrera. Ahora, tenía una casa, una niña de 8 años y un esposo que aunque frío la amaba a su manera. Que no era un hombre convencional, pero en la intimidad, era el más dulce del universo. Él que la conocía en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su amigo, esposo, su amante y confidente.

Lo encontró jugando con su pequeña hija en el jardín. Él al verla, giró sus ojos negros a su abultado vientre, hincándose de rodillas y besándolo con ternura. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que la vida, le había sonreído enormemente al darle la familia que tenía. Que la vida tenía sus maneras de recompensarla y ella se había sacado la lotería con lo que tenía. Y nunca daría más gracias porque el destino aunque fue cruel con ella le había terminado dando felicidad en los brazos de ese hombre el cual abrazaba su vientre en ese momento y que amaba con locura. Sasuke.

...

Encontró la carta en el libro. Sabía lo que contenía o más o menos tenía una idea. Él mismo se lo había propuesto, aunque no directamente. Sonrió. No había nada mejor que ayudarla a desahogarse. Así como ella algún día lo hizo con él cuando más lo necesitaba. Tomó el sobre entre las manos y adjuntando la dirección de la persona a la que se dirigía, lo envió; sin saber, que horas más tarde, un pelirojo estaría llorando por el amor que tuvo y que como estúpido tampoco confesó.

Ella era feliz con Sasuke, mientras él, realmente, nunca llegó a amar a la mujer con la que compartía su lecho… Ahora ella tenía hombre que la amaba, mientras él, tenía entre sus manos, sus cartas, a un amor no correspondido.

* * *

 _Muchos se aferran al primer amor, pensando que será el único. Más no siempre es así. El amor se encuentra y viene cuando menos te lo esperas como ironía de la vida, haciendo olvidar con fuerza lo que algún día pensaste sentir._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios.

Saludos :)


End file.
